DARP Fanfiction: A Letter From Home
AN: This is an extension story of the I Promise, series' Winston stood at the wheel of his ship, watching for any signs of danger or the like. He was the helmsman aboard the U.S.S Wolf. It was towards the end of his 12 hour shift and the captain should be coming to take his place soon. The captain a tall man in his 50's with graying red hair came up on deck. Winston snapped to attention, "Officer on Deck!" he says as the bridge snaps to attention. The captain smiles, "At ease men,". The men relax and go back to their duties. The captain walks up to Winston. "Go get some sleep Commander Wolf," Winston nods and starts to head down, when the captain stops him. "Almost forgot Commander, you got a letter from home," Winston just smiles. "Thank you Captain." The captain just smiles. "Go read your letter Commander, write one back. I can tell you from experience the Mrs. will enjoy it." Winston smiles and nods. "Thank you, sir". The captain smiles and walks over to the wheel while Winston heads towards his cabin to read his letter. Winston reaches his cabin and sits down at his desk and opens his letter to find four different letters, one from his mom, one from his son Coltrane, one from his daughter Ruby and finally one from his wife Sapphire Allen Wolf. Winston teared up just at the sight of them, it was his one connection to the place and people he loved most. He unfolded the one from his mother first, My brave son, I am so proud of you, Winston could see tear drops on the page, where his mother had shed tears for him You're turning into your father more every day, I miss you so much, Winston shed his own tears onto the page, "I miss you too mom," he whispered as he continued to read his letter from home. Your sister got engaged recently, she wants to wait to have her wedding so you can be there. Her fiancee' agrees. I think you'll like him, he's a great guy Winston just cried knowing his sister had a very momentous change in her life and he hadn't been there to see it. I miss you so much my son, please come home soon. Winston just cried over the letter from his mom. Winston dried his eyes and opened the letter from his 7-no 8 years old daughter. He had missed her birthday. I love you Daddy the letter said in Sapphire's elegant handwriting, he was guessing Sapphire wrote it for her. I miss you Daddy, please come home soon Winston started to break down, Mommy says you'll be home in 3 months but that's so long, please come home sooner, Winston just broke down in tears. I love you Daddy, Ruby Wolf Winston broke down, he missed his family so much. Winston calmed down but it took longer than it had with his Mom's letter. He opened his 11 year old son Coltrane's letter. Dear Dad, it said in his son's shaky handwriting. I love you, please come home soon, Winston looked at it with damp eyes, "I wish I could buddy," But in other news my Hogwarts letter came! Winston smiled sadly at the letter, he was a happy for his son. His fondest memories came from Hogwarts, Mommy says you won't be home in time to send me off, I wish you could be there though Winston just cried, his tears staining the paper. I want to be in Hufflepuff like you Dad. I want to be loyal and brave like you. You're my hero dad, Winston just broke down and wept. I love you Dad - Coltrane Wolf Winston just wept Winston calmed down but it took awhile, and it was with shaking hands that he red the final letter, the one from Sapphire. Dearest Love, I miss you so much, Winston started to tear up seeing his wife's handwriting, there was also a photo of his family, and either Sapphire had gained a lot of weight or she was pregnant. I dream of you every night, of you holding me in your arms and I feel safe and secure. Winston wept more tears than he had before and the letter wasn't even over. Love, I'm afraid I have news that is both good and bad based on the photo Winston knew what that news was and he cried even more. I am with child, do not worry it is yours Winston blinked, he never even considered that it wasn't It is a girl and she is due in very soon. I'm afraid you won't be here to witness the birth of our third child Winston just wept tears that flowed out in rivers. It is with great love that I send you this letter, I will see you when you return home my love. Winston wept and wept, "I will be home soon, my Sapphire. I promised I would, and I will uphold that promise," Winston rose from his desk seat and walked over to his bed where he cried himself to sleep. Category:Fanfiction